Devil may Cry 2: Rapture
by darksaiyangoku
Summary: Taking place one year after the first game, Dante decides to set up a buisness for killing demons in Rapture City. Hey if you're protect the world, you might as well earn some money. However, he soon discovers that there's another threat, one even bigger than Mundus and he will soon find out the truth about the Nephilim.


**A/N: Dragon Ball Z: Universe 13 is still ongoing. It is not discontinued.**

 **Prologue**

It was like a nightmare. The Demons were now free to roam the very earth that humans had walked on for centuries. Mankind was no longer ignorant to their surroundings and began seeing the horrific reality for the first time. Dante looked on with sorrow as he saw the Demons wreak havoc on what was once a home to several thousands of innocent people. Now it was a wasteland with nothing but the smell of death in the air. Kat stood by his side, attempting to reassure him that they will put an end to this.

"Look at me Dante." She whispered. "We will find a way through this. They won't terrorise us for long. I promise, we will reclaim humanity again."

The young man turned to her and smiled.

"Those Demonic assholes won't know what's coming to them." He said. "Right now though, I'd say we get out of here. There's way too many to fight and we need to get you to safety as soon as possible."

Kat was about to argue when she was suddenly jumped by two dog-like creatures. In a flash, Dante whipped out Rebellion and in a single swipe from the blade, the creatures had perished. But it was not over. Looking around, both of them could see legions of Demons gathering after they had sensed the fall of their comrades.

Dante turned to Kat, sword still in hand.

"Is there any way to get out of here?"

"Yeah." Kat screamed. "The bridge leads to a road out of the city. I have a car at the order. We can take that."

"Alright." Dante replied. "But first, let's have a little fun with these losers."

Getting into a fighting position, the young Nephilim charged at them, determined to make quick work and escape this rotten ditch.

Meanwhile, in the depths of hell, a figure with spiked white hair had entered a beautiful throne room, complete with dark blue walls, golden pillars and an archway leading to a chair made of the bones of Angels. Looking at the chair, a sinister smile had crossed his face. Finally, everything he could ever want was right in front of him. He spoke to his subjects with a deep, authoritative voice.

"I was wrong about humans. They don't need protection. They are not worthy of it. They are weak, disgusting and pathetic. They deserve to die. Mundus was right."

Vergil looked on at his subjects. He was now the Demon King, with all the power he could ever want. The humans would soon fear him as he would unleash more hell upon them, showing not one sign of mercy. Only one thing stood in his way though. The treacherous worm-for-a-brother: Dante.

"Looks like history repeats itself. First our father endured endless torment and now so will my 'dear brother'. Just you wait Dante, a reckoning will come upon you and when that happens, I hope that'll beg for mercy."

His eyes started to glow a deep crimson as the Demonic blood that flowed through his veins now looked as though they were taking full control. He was now becoming an unholy monster, devoid of any pity, compassion or love.

Back on Earth, Dante and Kat headed for The Order. Disorientated and dizzy, Kat collapsed on the floor. Dante followed suit, exhausted from the fight.

"Man, never knew fighting could take so much out of you." He laughed as he tried to help Kat.

Trying to keep steady, she managed to open the doors, taking her straight to the garage. Inside were a vast number of cars, from limos to minivans and even a tank. One in particular that caught Dante's eye was a silver coloured Porsche.

"Maybe we could take this?" he said.

"Really, you wanna drive in that thing?" Kat questioned.

"What? Don't like Porches?"

"Not really my kinda car."

Dante's face pouted. "Clearly you don't know good taste in cars."

Kat laughed. "I HAVE good taste in cars. Rolls Royce is where it's at. Not only do they get good mileage but they're also really classy, unlike that peice of scrap."

"Whatever, just pick a car so we can get of here." He childishly mumbled. After what seemed like forever of browsing, Kat finally decided to go for the Porsche, much to the joy of Dante. Starting the engine, the car burst out the door and straight onto the road. About an hour had passed without any kind of incident from the Demons. It looked like they were safe on the road.

"Okay. I'll admit it, the Porsche is pretty cool but it's still not as classy as a Royce." Kat said.

Dante made a fist bump. He had finally made her see sense. "So where are we going exactly?"

"Rapture City." Kat replied. "It's far away from here and I've heard that it has enchantments that keep the Demons out. We'll be safe there, I know it."

"Thank god. Our first priority is to get you a medic. You still look pretty sore from the torture."

"I'm sure they'll be one there, somewhere." Kat said. "Then after that, we should rest. It's been a really long day."

"Yeah." Dante replied. "But before all that jazz, you wanna get some pizza?"

"What?" Kat laughed.

"Why not? It's my favourite dish."


End file.
